Cinta Pertamaku adalah Cinta Sejatiku
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang paling aku cintai. Orang yang telah memberi kebahagiaan pada hidupku, yang telah menghias hari-hari sepiku dengan kasih sayang yang dimlikinya/ Don't like Don't read... Warning : Typo/Mainstream/


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua kisahku berawal ketika aku yang merupakan anak bungsu dari ke dua orang tuaku. Ibuku meninggal dunia setelah ia melahirkan aku. Ayahku tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku dan lebih menyayangi kakak ku daripada aku. Hidupku selalu sepi serta dipenuhi ke kosongan.

Lalu―

Pria itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan meminangku untuk menjadi istrinya. Tanpa mengajukan syarat atau pun penolakkan pada lelaki itu, ayahku menerima lamarannya, sementara aku hanya diam menunduk tak berani menolak atau pun berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Saat pernikahan kami, kami berdua duduk berdampingan dengan pakaian pernikahan kami. Kemudian ayahku menikahkanku dengannya. Di malam pengantin ia bertanya padaku apakah aku merasa berat hati dengan pernikahan kami dan ku jawab dengan gelengan kepala saja. Malam itu dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali.

Keesokkan paginya dia membawaku pergi meninggalkan rumah tempat tinggalku menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu mewah. Namaku yang semula menyandang marga Hyuga berganti menyandang gelar Namikaze.

Semenjak saat itu, kehadirannya mulai merubah segala kekosongan hidupku. Aku yang semula pendiam dan jarang bicara menjadi banyak bicara. Aku yang dulunya tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahku mulai sering tersipu setiap kali ke dua mataku bertemu dengan iris safir miliknya.

Jantungku sering berdetak cepat acap kali aku berada dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam kehidupanku saat bersamanya dia pernah membentak atau pun berkata kasar padaku. Jangankan berkata kasar, mendengarnya mengeluh atau mendengus pun tak pernah. Dia selalu memperlakukan ku dengan lembut, dan selalu memanjakanku dengan kasih sayangnya.

Diwaktu kami makan bersama, dia selalu menyuapiku dengan tangannya, dan mencandaiku. Setiap kali dirinya berangkat bekerja, dia selalu mengawalinya dengan menciumku, pulang kerja pun dia tak pernah lupa untuk memeluk dan memberi ciuman pada pipiku.

Kadang kala digendongnya tubuhku, kadang juga waktu kami tidur bersama di tempat tidur, dipegangnya ke dua telapak tanganku lalu menempelkannya di pipinya. Semua perlakuan lembutnya yang telah mengusir kekosongan hatiku, membuat cinta dalam hatiku semakin tumbuh dan mengikat kuat seluruh bagian dari jiwaku.

Hari-hari yang kami lalui selalu dihiasi canda tawa kami berdua. Susah dan senang kami jalani bersama. Semua beban yang ada di hati pun hilang entah kemana.

Bertahun-tahun aku jalani hidup ku dengan penuh bahagia. Hadirnya dalam hidupku telah menghias hari-hari sepiku dengan cinta yang dimilikinya. Ya, hari-hari yang indah untuk dikenang seolah kenangan itu baru terjadi di hari kemarin.

Malam itu tepatnya tujuh tahun setelah pernikahan kami. Dia pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang sulit ku artikan. Kemudian duduk di sampingku dengan tatapan mengarah ke lantai dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku menjadi sakit seketika.

Ku pikir semua kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan saat ini tidak akan berakhir dan akan selalu ada untuk selamanya. Sambil menangis aku bertanya kenapa dia menceraikan aku. Apakah aku hanya membebaninya selama ini? Atau ada perempuan lain yang merebut hatinya? Pada akhirnya hanya kata maaflah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak berucap selamat tinggal dahulu padaku, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku seorang diri di kamar kami. Aku diam tanpa melepaskan ke dua mataku yang dipenuhi airmata pada tubuhnya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan mataku. Berharap bahwa pria itu akan berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bergurau saja. Tapi, sampai hari dimana dia melayangkan surat cerai padaku. Barulah aku paham dia serius ingin bercerai denganku.

Setelah perceraian kami di pengadilan, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang dirinya, seolah dia telah hilang ditelan bumi. Sejak saat itu setiap malam aku selalu menangis di kamarku. Meringkuk seorang diri sambil membayangkan bagaimana dia dulunya menyayangiku, memelukku disaat aku kedinginan, dan selalu membelaiku dengan kasih sayangnya.

Benci?

Pantaskah aku membencinya setelah apa yang telah diberikannya padaku. Semua bahagia yang tak pernah ku rasakan dari orang lain selain dirinya. Benar-benar memalukan jika aku melakukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hanabi?" kakakku bertanya heran padaku, karna sedari tadi duduk yang ku lakukan hanya mengaduk makanan yang ada di depanku. Aku menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku ringan.

"Berhentilah memikirkan lelaki menyedihkan itu." ayahku mengatakan itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Aku yang mendengar ayahku mengatakan hal itu membuatku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Menghina pria itu sama saja artinya ia juga menghinaku.

Aku bangkit sambil berkata, "Aku selesai." tanpa berlama-lama lagi aku pergi ke kamarku dan kembali menangis di sana. Ku keluarkan satu-satunya benda pemberian dari suamiku yang masih ku simpan baik-baik di laci mejaku. Yaitu sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari rangkaian benang, membentuk sebuah kalung yang indah. Warnanya senada dengan warna mata lavenderku. Suamiku menghadiahkan benda itu padaku saat hari ulang tahunku. Walau banyak yang telah ia berikan padaku. Tapi, hanya kalung ini yang selalu menghiasi leherku. Aku sangat menyukai kalung ini karna kalung ini adalah hasil buatan dari tangan suamiku sendiri.

 **Hanabi POV END**

Entah sudah berapa bulan lamanya Hanabi masih belum bisa melupakan suaminya. Keadaannya semakin hari semakin terlihat memburuk, tubuh yang kurus, serta wajah yang pucat pasi seolah dirinya seperti tak punya gairah hidup. Suatu malam ketika ia berjalan melewati ruang kerja ayahnya. Hanabi mendengar percakapan antara sang ayah dan kakaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut ayah?" tanya Neji sambil menatap datar orang yang sedang duduk di depannya. Orang itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Hm... Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah, ayah akan menjodohkan Hanabi dengan anak itu." jelas Hiashi.

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang ayah membuat tenggorokan Hanabi tercekat. Derai airmatanya kembali mengalir melintasi pipinya. Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, dia membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah membantah ayah ... Hiks... Ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja ayah jangan memaksa ku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan. Hiks..." sambil menangis Hanabi mengucapkan itu.

"Semua ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri Hanabi. Jadi jangan membantah ayah."

"Tidak! Hiks... Aku tidak akan menuruti ayah kali ini!" kata Hanabi sambil berbalik, kemudian berlari menjauhi ke dua orang itu.

"Saat kau langkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah ini maka saat itulah aku sudah menganggapmu bukan anakku lagi!" ucap Hiashi lantang sembari menatap berang anak perempuannya.

Hanabi berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah sangat menusuk hatinya. Namun tekad bulatnya yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat membuatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Baginya menggantikan posisi Naruto di hatinya dengan orang lain tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan.

"Hiks, hiks.. Maafkan aku ayah." lirih Hanabi seraya kembali berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hanabi!" Neji memanggilnya dan berniat mengejarnya. Tapi belum selangkah berjalan, ayahnya menghentikan keinginannya.

"Neji! Biarkan saja dia."

"Tapi, dia itu anakmu ayah!" timpal Neji di sertai wajah yang mengeras.

"Aku tidak pernah punya anak tidak berguna seperti dia. Dan kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan membantah ayah!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ayah yang paling dihormatinya membuat Neji langsung bungkam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

 _ **Bu küçük yürek bu derin sizi.**_  
 _ **Gözlerimde saklidir dinmeyen aci.**_  
 _ **Dökülür yavas yavas Hanabi yahav.**_

Di tepi jalanan kota Konoha, Hanabi terus berlari memecah keheningan malam dengan derap langkah kakinya. Tak peduli dengan peluh bercampur derai airmatanya yang membasahi wajahnya. Keadaannya yang sudah terbilang berantakan tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk bertemu orang yang sangat dicintainya. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu tak ia pikirkan sama sekali, yang ada di hatinya saat ini hanyalah ingin memenuhi gejolak rindu yang selalu membuatnya menderita.

 ** _Sahipsiz yaban ellerde  
Kahrolur içim kanar  
Ayrılık kor olur yüreğimde yanar  
Vurur yüzüme bitmez keder  
Ne çare dinmez sancı  
Al beni yanına dön gel anne_**

Sampai 20 menit terus-terusan berlari, kakinya mulai terasa pegal dan napasnya sudah terdengar tak beraturan. Tubuhnya mulai terasa letih. Keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya membuat pakaiannya menjadi sedikit basah.

 **Brukkk**

Dia jatuh tersungkur, menghantam tepi jalanan itu dengan tubuhnya. Airmatanya semakin deras membanjiri ke dua manik lavendernya. Ia mulai merutuki kelemahan tubuhnya yang cepat lelah.

 ** _Sahipsiz yaban ellerde  
Kahrolur içim kanar  
Ayrılık kor olur yüreğimde yanar  
Vurur yüzüme bitmez keder  
Ne çare dinmez sancı  
Al beni yanına dön gel anne_**

Hanabi tak ingin menyerah dengan semuanya. Ia menguatkan dirinya dan kembali bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya. Sambil berpegang pada tembok ia kembali menyusuri jalanan itu dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Hingga berpuluh menit kemudian ke dua manik lavendernya melihat gerbang rumah suaminya dari kejauhan. Hanabi pun menjadi bersemangat kembali, letih di tubuhnya bahkan telah lenyap. Tiba-tiba manik lavendernya melihat seorang perempuan baru keluar dari rumah itu. Dia mengenali perempuan itu karena perempuan itu selalu datang mengunjunginya saat ia masih bersama Naruto dulu.

Setibanya Hanabi di belakang wanita tua itu. Ia langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memegang pundak perempuan tua tersebut.

Perempuan berambut merah itu sontak terkejut dan secara reflek tubuhnya pun berbalik ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tubuh yang kurus, wajah yang terlihat gelisah, serta pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Astaga, Hanabi. Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanya Kushina khawatir sambil mendekati Hanabi.

Hanabi menangis pelan sambil menatap ke dua mata Kushina, "Ibu, hiks.. K-ku mohon beritahu aku dimana Naruto ... Aku ingin m-melihatnya, aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya bu?" Hanabi memohon dengan iba. Suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga wanita yang pernah menjadi mertuanya tersebut.

Kushina menjadi diam begitu mendengar permintaan Hanabi. Wajahnya yang tadinya khawatir berubah datar. Napasnya menjadi berat.

"Maafkan ibu. Ibu tak bisa Hanabi."

"K-kumohon bu. Hiks.. Sebagai wanita apa ibu tidak memahami perasaanku.. Hiks, hiks. Aku merindukannya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya."

Kushina kembali diam, berpikir apakah ia harus mengingkari janjinya terhadap anaknya. Tapi, melihat semua keadaan wanita di hadapannya hatinya menjadi terenyuh.

"Baiklah, tapi ibu ingin kau berjanji satu hal,"

"Apa itu bu?"

"Janji setelah kau melihat keadaannya, kau harus melupakan Naruto."

Janji macam apa itu? Melupakan Naruto merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karna melupakan lelaki yang selama ini memberikan kebahagiaan padanya sama artinya dia akan kehilangan seluruh bagian dari hidupnya. Akan tetapi, karna rasa rindunya yang sudah tidak tertahankan terhadap lelaki itu membuat Hanabi menyanggupi persyaratan itu. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan mobil milik Kushina menuju ke suatu tempat.

Setelah cukup lama mobil itu berjalan, akhirnya benda roda empat itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah pemakaman umum. Kekhawatiran mulai menimpa hati Hanabi. Di dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai macam pertanyaan-pert

anyaan yang membuatnya menjadi kebingungan. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi setelah perceraiannya dengan Naruto? Apakah Naruto sekarang tinggal di kuburan? Setahunya hanya orang-orang yang sudah matilah yang tinggal di kuburan.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya makin cemas. Tapi, segera ditepisnya segala pikiran buruk itu. Sembari berjalan mengikuti wanita berambut merah di depannya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sampai wanita di depannya berhenti tepat menghadap sebuah kuburan. Hanabi semakin takut membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada suaminya.

"Kemarilah Hanabi. Bukankah kau ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang." Kushina diam setelah iu. Menunggu Hanabi mendekat agar Hanabi tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto.

Rasa penasaran yang menggelutinya mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Setibanya Hanabi di samping wanita itu, wanita itu pun mengeluarkan handphonenya. Lalu ia menyalakan handphone di tangannya dan membungkuk sembari mengarahkan sinarnya ke batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Dan Hanabi bisa melihat nama suaminya tertera di batu nisan tersebut.

Hancur sudah hati perempuan itu. Alasan kenapa Naruto menghilang tak ada kabar sama sekali adalah karna dia sudah meninggal. Tangis Hanabi pun pecah, tak bisa dibendungnya rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya. Menangis histeris mengetahui kenyataan orang yang dicintainya telah tiada.  
Perlahan ia dekati kuburan itu lalu mengusap batu nisannya pelan-pelan sembari mencela dirinya sendiri. Dia yang tidak pernah ada untuk suaminya saat sang suami sangat membutuhkannya. Istri macam apa dia?

"Dua tahun setelah kalian menikah, ayahmu datang pada kami menagih uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar sebagai mahar atas dirimu. Kalau tuntutannya tidak dipenuhi, dia mengancam akan mengambilmu dan menikahkanmu dengan orang lain. Naruto terpaksa menjual perusahaan miliknya dan hanya mampu melunasi separuhnya saja. Lima tahun setelahnya ayahmu datang lagi pada kami. tapi Naruto sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia menceraikanmu dan memilih untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri. Setelah itu ia jatuh sakit dan keadaannya terus memburuk dari hari ke hari. Saat-saat dirinya sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dia selalu menyebut namamu berkali-kali. Aku terpaksa datang ke rumah ayahmu untuk mengajakmu menemuinya barangkali dengan adanya dirimu keadaannya bisa lebih baik. Tapi, ayahmu malah mengusirku dari rumahnya."

Seperti sebuah dentuman keras yang menghantam keras hatinya. Hati Hanabi sangat sakit begitu mengetahui ayahnya sendirilah penyebab semua penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini.

Di sela-sela tangisnya dia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang entah dia tujukan pada siapa, "Hiks. Hiks. K-kenapa takdir yang begitu keras tak pernah berhenti m-menampar wajahku?" ucapnya parau. Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap. Seluruh otot-otot ditubuhnya melemas. Ia pun ambruk di atas kuburan Naruto.

Selama berhari-hari Hanabi terbaring di rumah sakit, ia masih belum sadarkan diri dari komanya. Keadaannya terlihat sangat memilukan. Badan yang kurus, dan wajah yang pucat sampai membentuk lekukan di pipinya. Benar-benar penderitaan yang menimpanya telah membuat Hanabi lupa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Di samping kanannya Kushina sedang tertidur dengan menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di kasur tempat Hanabi berbaring.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang dibalut cahaya putih terjulur dan berhenti di pipi Hanabi yang pucat. Mengusapnya dengan perlahan berulang-ulang kali.

Hanabi merasakannya, usapan lembut yang selalu menenangkan hatinya, usapan yang selalu ia rindukan. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan menyaksikan Naruto sedang duduk di samping kiri kasur sambil memandangnya dengan wajah sedih. Airmata Hanabi mengalir begitu saja dari matanya tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi, maka a-aku tidak ingin bangun lagi dari tidurku ini." kata Hanabi sembari mengangkat tangannya perlahan untuk menggapai wajah Naruto. Namun sayang, tenaganya yang tak cukup kuat membuatnya malah menjatuhkan tangannya.

 **Tep**

Naruto menangkap tangan mungil Hanabi lalu menuntunnya ke pipinya.

"Karna aku, kau menjadi menderita begini." kata Naruto sedih.

Hanabi tersenyum tulus menatap Naruto. "Semua ini tidak ada a-artinya dengan kebahagiaan yang sudah kau berikan ke padaku," terjadi jeda sebentar setelah itu. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi lagi dari sisiku seperti saat itu." lanjut Hanabi lagi.

"Aku ingin membawamu, meninggalkan dunia ini beserta segala penderitaannya. Apa kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemanapun kau pergi, suamiku. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu." jawab Hanabi seadanya. Kali ini dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi dan akan selalu berada di samping Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku." kata Naruto sambil menyingkap helaian rambut Hanabi yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Mengusapnya pelan sembari bangkit dan mengecup kening wanita tersebut.

"Keluarlah, sayang." pinta Naruto.

Tubuh Hanabi bergetar, sedikit demi sedikit ruhnya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan terlihatlah ruh dengan paras yang sangat cantik sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari tubuh Hanabi.

 **Slep**

Ketika seluruh ruhnya sudah keluar sepenuhnya. Naruto pun menangkap ruh Hanabi dengan ke dua tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto berdiri dengan pandangan tetap terarah pada Hanabi. Didongakkannya kepalanya ke atas, la cahaya putih yang terang membalut tubuh ke duanya.

 **Wussh**

 ** _Sahipsiz yaban ellerde  
Kahrolur içim kanar  
Ayrılık kor olur yüreğimde yanar  
Vurur yüzüme bitmez keder  
Ne çare dinmez sancı  
Al beni yanına dön gel anne_**

Ke dua ruh itu melesat dengan cepat menembus awan dan melintasi angkasa raya nan luas. Mereka berdua terus terbang mengarungi ruang hampa yang luasnya tak terhingga. Dalam gendongan sang suami, ke dua mata bulan Hanabi tak pernah lepas dari wajah tenang Naruto yang sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

 ** _Sahipsiz yaban ellerde_**  
 ** _Kahrolur içim kanar_**  
 ** _Ayrılık kor olur yüreğimde yanar_**  
 ** _Vurur yüzüme bitmez keder_**  
 ** _Ne çare dinmez sancı_**  
 ** _Al beni yanına dön gel anne_**

Mendadak sebuah portal besar terbentuk di depan cahaya itu dan cahaya itu pun masuk menerobos ke dalam portal tersebut. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu ane gak tahu gan? Ane cuma ngarang aja.

* * *

 _ **AN : terinspirasi dari soundtrack film elif dizi muzigi - don gel anne + kisah abu dzar dan ummu dzar dalam "11 tipe suami"**_


End file.
